Factory Fun
Get in Mel's van. Drive to the factory in South Slopes. Break into the factory. Take out the guard. Use the baseball bat to break the barricade. The next room is blocked off. Use the baseball bat to destroy the barricade. Mel wants to film you smashing the place up. Destroy those drug crates. Some Yardies have smashed through the wall. Mel is under attack, make sure you protect her.(Appears every time if Mel gets hit) Lead Mel up the stairs to the first floor. Mel wants you film you destroying the drug corp. Incinerate the plants. Get the explosives. The factory boss is beyond the next wall, destroy it with explosives. Kill the Yardies. Break the barricade with the baseball bat to get to the factory boss. Kill the boss. Break into the safe. }} Factory Fun is a PSP exclusive mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to Protagonist Huang Lee by Melanie Mallard. Description Melanie wants to document the illegal drug trade in Liberty City, and she has Huang attack a warehouse full of hostile Yardies with a Flamethrower and set the illicit crops inside on fire. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Mel's van *Drive to the factory in South Slopes *Break into the factory *Take out the guard *Use the baseball bat to break the barricade *Kill the Yardies *The next room is blocked off. Use the baseball bat to destroy the barricade *Mel wants to film you smashing the place. Destroy those drug crates *Some Yardies have smashed through the wall. Take them out *Follow Mel *Kill the Yardies *The next room is blocked off. Use the baseball bat to destroy the barricade *Mel wants to film you destroying the drug crop. Incinerate the plants *Get the explosives *The factory boss is beyond the next wall, destroy it with explosives *Kill the Yardies *Break the barricade with the baseball bat to get to the factory boss *Kill the boss *Break into the safe Trivia *This mission is a homage to the mission Are You Going to San Fierro? from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, since both missions involve burning down "Weed" plantations. Gallery FactoryFun-GTACW2.png|A screen from the mission. YardieDrugFactory4_GTACW.png|Huang and Melanie outside the factory. YardieDrugFactory1_GTACW.png|Huang breaks into the factory. YardieDrugFactory2_GTACW.png|Stairs to the first floor. YardieBoss_GTACW.png|The Yardie boss dead with a grenade ready to explode. YardieDrugFactory3_GTACW.png|The grenade explosion kills a undercover journalist. Walkthrough FactoryFun-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Melanie's apartment in BOABO. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Melanie says she wasn't sure she will see Huang again after what happened in the Bohan docks before. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang asks her to don't call the cops next time. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS4.jpg|She says she wants to make a footage of a drug factory. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS5.jpg|She says Chan didn't let her film his drug factory, but he said there's a durg factory run by some Yardies in Beechwood City. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang reveals to Melanie that Chan doesn't have any drug factory. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS7.jpg|And he doesn't have nothing apart from his relatives. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Huang says Chan makes them look ridiculous. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS9.jpg|And now Chan wants to him and Melanie to break into a enemy drug factory... FactoryFun-GTACW-SS10.jpg|And make a footage during a shootout. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang and Melanie leaves the apartment and gets in the van. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Arriving at the drug factory. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Melanie confirms that this is the place. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Huang asks if she really want to make another footage during a shootout. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Melanie calls him ridiculous, and says he is too 'chicken' for this. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Huang breaks the door of the factory. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS17.jpg|And kills the first Yardie. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Then he breaks the first blockade with a baseball bat. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Huang kills another bodyguard. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS20.jpg|And breaks the second blockade with the bat. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Destroying the drugs. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS22.jpg|Then a wall is destroyed and two Yardies appears. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Huang kills them. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS24.jpg|Up the stairs. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS25.jpg|A Yardie attacking Huang and Melanie with a flamethrower. Huang kills him from a distance. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS26.jpg|Huang kills a Yardie with the flamethrower. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS27.jpg|Breaking the third blockade. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS28.jpg|Burning the weed plantation. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS29.jpg|Huang finds a bomb. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS30.jpg|Huang uses the bomb to destroy a wall to another room. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS31.jpg|Huang kills everyone in the room. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS33.jpg|Destroying the last blockade to the last room. He finds the Yardie boss and two scientists. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS34.jpg|Huang shoots the Yardie boss. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS35.jpg|The Yardie drops a grenade and the pin comes out of the grenade. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS36.jpg|The grenade explodes, killing the two scientists. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS37.jpg|Huang opens a safe in the same room. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS38.jpg|Melanie recognize one of the dead scientists, its Natalie Vanet, an investigator for Channel 15. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS39.jpg|And now Melanie can get a job at Channel 15. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS40.jpg|Huang says she's a real classy girl. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS42.jpg|Huang and Melanie leaves the factory. FactoryFun-GTACW-SS43.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} es:Factory Fun Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions